Sweet Surrender
by PriestessHelene
Summary: Pov Minako


Disclaimer - Of course I don't Sailormoon nor any affilliates

Sarah McLachlan - I don't own her that woman owns her song and lyrics Woman Power!

Sweet Surrender

Thinking back with my duties as a Senshi of Love... I help keep the love flowing with as much as I have,,, but love is not discriminate. For some people it involves Lust, Anger, Death and Pain, it is a cycle that can be destructive as it is healing with alot of Patience, Understanding, Tenderness and Compromise. Real Love though, is not a bed of flowers. This is something people do in order to keep a marriage alive or a relationship to grow on a more spiritual level. I mean look at what happened in the Silver Millenium the Generals betrayed the alliance but one in particular betrayed me as I betrayed him by putting something above our love with no compromise. Isn't that the definition of Duty?

It doesn't mean much

It doesn't mean anything at all

the life I've left behind me

is a cold room

I've crossed the last line

from where I can't return

where every step I took in faith

betrayed me

and led me from my home

Sweet, sweet surrender

is all that I have to give

One cannot think to push emotions behind when you are affected most of all.

I still remember when this second lifetime I thought I had love from Ace...

Flashback

"Ace!!" calls Minako.

"There is only one fate..."

He falls over the ledge of the roof.

"My path ends, without ever reaching you... That is my fate..."

Minako grabs his hand, holding him from the roof.

He throws a card to her.

"The ace of hearts!?"

It tears apart before her eyes.

"I'll tell your final love fortune," he says. "Your love will be hopeless for all eternity."

She stares at him, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" he says. "You should look happier. Now you can go on living, without having to torment yourself over the ultimate choice, your love or your duty. Your fate is to continue fighting."

His body slowly disintegrates as she tries to hold onto him.

"Your true battle begins now..."

I should have realized his fortune was a lie. The Ace of hearts means "Don't doubt he/she loves you". I am the Avatar for the Goddess of Love. My Goddess created that fortune but at the time I was still learning and finding my way to my princess that was my focus. I fell in love with a fallen angel in a previous reincarnation who'd didn't know what he had could never know me the way he thought he did. He failed my heart.

Here is this second man who thought to take something that was not there and since it was based on a lie what did it matter. I let that haunt me for the longest time until now. There I was in this second life awoken first but not yet grasping like a kitten who didn't learn to walk yet.

A new destiny comes in the form of a girl in pigtails

You take me in

no questions asked

You strip away the ugliness

that surrounds me

Are you an angel

am I already that gone

I only hope

that I won't disappoint you

when I'm down here

on my knees

Her gentleness, stubborn but loving compassion in both lifetimes made me realize how much I can do it if I really believe. Somewhere, I almost lost my hope and here it is where my dreams begin again with who has an abundance to give. Such a warm, sweet light.

Sweet, sweet

sweet surrender

is all that I have to give

...and I don't understand

by the touch of your hand

I would be the one to fall

I miss the little things

I miss everything

I would protect and cherish this new chance. Somethings are familiar because I am learning again and trying now not to make the same mistakes but life's lessons has to harm in order to heal and find true strength. "Without the bad times why we wouldn't appreciate the good times" I chuckled to myself as I remember who said that.

It doesn't mean much

It doesn't mean anything at all

The life I left behind me

is a cold room

Sweet, sweet

sweet surrender

is all that I have to give

I, Minako Aino will believe in my dreams will be the best Idol. I believe in this existance of my core being that there is someone out there who will appreciate me for myself. I will find true love someday.

It is time to break the cycle.

End.


End file.
